1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for providing enhanced functionality to a finger print sensor of an apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to providing touch detection and/or approach detection to an apparatus including a finger print sensor.
2. Introduction
Finger print sensors are becoming commonplace on user devices, such as smart phones and table computers. Finger print sensors capture a digital image of a newly acquired fingerprint pattern. A user device compares the newly acquired fingerprint pattern to one or more previously stored fingerprint patterns. The user device verifies a match between the newly acquired fingerprint pattern and the previously stored fingerprint patterns as a basis for verifying the user.
Finger print verification relies on various types of technologies as a basis for reading a fingerprint. Such technologies include optical fingerprint imaging, ultrasonic imaging, capacitance imaging, passive capacitance imaging, and active capacitance. Irrespective of the underlying technology used to acquire a fingerprint pattern, an algorithm compares the newly acquired fingerprint pattern to one or more previously stored fingerprint patterns as a basis for verifying the user.
Fingerprint verification is used by portable apparatuses as verification for various actions taken by a user. Fingerprint verification is used to “unlock” a portable apparatus, confirm “app” purchases, confirm a mobile payment, confirm a digital wallet transaction, etc. Fingerprint verification simplifies such actions taken by the user, eliminating having to remember multiple passwords or personal identification numbers (PINs), and having to manually enter such passwords or PINs as verification of actions taken by the user.
Finger print sensors are integrated with a push key/button that provides various types of functionality to the user devices. Activation of the push key/button signals a user's desire to wake up a sleeping device, return to a home screen, close an active application, place an active application into a low priority mode, etc. User devices also include push keys/buttons to control volume of a speaker of the user device and a power key/button to turn the user device on and off.